I'm Not Your Father
by cress26
Summary: "Lizzie, I'm not your father!" He couldn't let her act upon a foolish assumption any longer, he had to tell her the truth.


Notes:

Let's fix the daddy issue in 4.22 with some smut, shall we?

This is for TPTB and all the daddygaters! :P

As always, many thanks to my beta-reader heatherpeters.

Liz blinked away the tears which were forming in her eyes as she softly freed herself from the embrace. Unable to look at him once more, she headed for the door and left his motel room without another word.

With a stern expression of despair stamped upon his features, Red sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, unable to believe and comprehend what just had happened.

This was a nightmare.

He turned to look at the DNA report, gracing the sideboard. How on earth did she get a sample of that blood? This was not the way he had planned things at all. This was never supposed to happen, every precaution regarding this matter had inevitably failed.

How many more sacrifices did he have to endure to keep her close and safe? He'd always put himself on hold for the greater good and yet he had lost her once before - he had no intention of losing her again over this.

Red stared into nothingness for what seemed like hours and it mercilessly stared back deciding whether to consume him or not.

This was so wrong.

######

The loud rap on the door startled him. Liz had returned and while she was contained and calm before, now, she was furious.

He opened the door and she brushed past him and inside the room, clearly upset and still crying. Her whole body trembled and shivered with rage.

He closed the door behind her and locked it. He wished he could say that he was surprised that she had come back, but he wasn't. This was by far the most disturbing and uncomfortable thing he'd ever experienced, and he wasn't even sure how to best handle it - handle her.

"Tell me, how could I be this wrong all these years?" She hissed, then proceeded to pace.

"Did you enjoy making a complete fool out of me? Teasing me and telling me all these bittersweet stories?"

Her blue eyes blazed with anger and hurt.

"All these years, your behavior has been far from paternal," she spat. "I'm so angry you did this to me. You lured into your web, made me feel special - made me fall for you…"

He watched her in silence. The anguish on her face was painful for him, and her accusations tore at his heart.

"How can you be so calm? How can you just stand there and say or do nothing?"

Utterly dismayed by his serenity, she stepped towards him, her hands bunching at her sides.

"What kind of sick game are you playing with me?" she snarled, stopping right in front of him. "Answer me, you twisted son of a bitch!"

Her palm landed flat against his cheek, hitting his face hard, much harder than she'd intended.

The slap resonated in the small room, so much so that Red felt the sting. He rubbed his lower lip and stared wordlessly at the smudge of red on the back of his hand.

She was getting out of the line now and she knew it, desperate to trigger any response from him.

When he still didn't answer, she went to slap him again with the same hand, but Red caught it this time. She switched and tried smacking him with the other, but he grabbed that one too. Then, before she could think of kicking him in the shins or kneeing him in the balls, he had her hands stretched out and pinned her against the nearest wall with his body.

She fought him, attempting to break free. Far stronger than her, he had little difficulty maintaining his grip.

"Let me go!"

She spoke through clenched teeth as she tried to fight him, her partially muffled cries vibrating against his chest.

"I said, let me go!"

Red didn't yield. Her protests weakened, yet she continued her tirade. She head-butted his chest, but with limited room, she was unable to snap her head back far enough to deliver a powerful blow.

She grunted loudly, apparently losing strength. She buried burying her face in his chest and began to bite.

Her teeth cut into his flesh, but he endured the pain and held out as long as she was able. And that's when her grunts turned to panting as she relaxed her stance, appearing to be weak from the prolonged struggle.

He took a chance and separated himself from her and loosened the grip on her wrists.

They faced each other, both breathing heavily, their chests heaving.

"Lizzie, I'm not your father!"

He couldn't let her act upon a foolish assumption any longer, he had to tell her the truth.

He felt her hands sliding up his forearms and felt the heat from her open mouth panting against him. She looked at him coldly with disbelief still showing in her pained expression. Did she hear him right?

"That's not good enough, Red. Just because you say the words, doesn't make it true."

The whole situation was baffling. Frustrating. His blood pounded with desperation and something else: Hot need.

Something about her rage was downright appealing. Awareness shot through him from her close proximity. God, he wanted her.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he dipped his head and claimed her lips with his. He didn't know what else to do. Her soft surprised cry opened her mouth to him, and he slid his tongue inside to taste her.

With a growl, she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer, instead of pushing him away. She'd waited for this moment to happen for a long time.

Their tongues wrestled back and forth, her teeth grabbed hold of his bottom lip, and tugged hard.

Red forced his hips against her, pinning her back to the wall once more. His hands reached behind to grip her ass and hoist her up. Yes, he was getting hard and he knew she felt his cock against her. She teased him by pushing her lower abdomen into him.

The friction and heavy breathing creating heat between them and Red broke the hungry kiss to come up for air.

Consumed with fervor, Liz was groping for him, tugging and wrenching at his clothes like a wild cat. Her lips and tongue latched onto his neck, sucking hard until he moaned.

She eagerly undid his shirt, pushing the fabric aside, then rested her palms on his broad chest. She breathed deeply, then buried her nose in his crisp golden chest hair. The heat of her touch seared like a brand. A groan ripped from his throat as she roughly bit the hard nubs of his nipples.

She clawed at his shoulders and pulled him towards her, demanding his mouth again and answering the strokes of his relentless tongue with her own.

Liz was beyond patience or gentleness, rousing him as her urgent fingers darted for his abdomen. She ripped his belt buckle loose and jerked down the zipper of his slacks. She dug her hand into his boxers and cradled his impressive cock.

A rush of desire flowed throughout her at the feel of him, achingly aware that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. All her life she'd been waiting for something more, for someone to make her feel this way. It was as if she was coming alive for the first time in her life. She wanted him, yearned for him, needed him and she couldn't wait any longer.

She dropped to her knees, pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, then took him hungrily into her mouth and felt him shudder in surprise and ecstasy as she took his entire length. He tasted of salt and musk and all man and she moaned with appreciation.

His body burned for her. Lust consumed him, along with emotions he wasn't aware of. For the first time in three decades he knew exactly who he was. She was making him whole again, wiping out every ugly thing in his past, filling that emptiness in him with her gift.

He tunneled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back with a sharp tug to remove her mouth before he lost control.

"I'm not finished." She protested.

"Neither am I," he rasped. "But not like this."

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes dark and blurry with passion. Still kneeling in front of him, her leather jacket dropped to the floor, her deft fingers opened her black blouse, exposing her breasts to him.

His eyes followed her every movement when she unsnapped her black bra and seductively flung it away.

Red's hot gaze scorched her as he took in her beautiful round globes, causing her nipples to ache in response.

"Come here!" he said softly, as he extended his hand to her and helped her up from the floor.

A moment later she found herself being pressed against the wall again, her breasts hung in his face as he nibbled and sucked greedily.

She opened her pants for him and yanked them down along with her panties. He immediately accepted the invitation and cupped her intimately, a finger easing through her curls, lightly floating over her clit. Instinctively, she moved against his hand and more of his long finger slid into her.

She cried out his name and clung to his neck, her inner muscles clenched to his intruding finger, fighting to hold him inside her.

"Easy, Lizzie," he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

She shook her head wildly. "More!"

He slowly worked his finger in and out, watching her expression like a hawk.

"You're so damned wet, sweetheart," he purred into her ear, and added a second digit, stroking harder while she moaned with pleasure.

She wanted more, so much more. Her breathing grew heavy with the need for him to fill her, stretch her, take her.

"I want you inside me!"

He pulled his fingers from her, placing them in his mouth to savor her tangy flavor.

"As you wish."

Her hands went straight to his cock and she stroked him in a frantic and maddening pace until his entire body shuddered. His mouth came crushing down, kissing her hard and deep, dragging her backwards until her knees hit the bed. All the while she kept her fist wrapped tight around him and he throbbed in her hand as his balls bounced from the walking motion as he cursed softly in anticipation.

Quickly, she settled on her back and spread her legs wide while he knelt between her thighs. She continued to hold him, then brought him to her wet opening.

"Now, Red please."

The three words were spoken on an urgent husky whisper and he had no other choice but to comply.

He circled the tip of his cock around her wet heat before plunging in.

She let out a long, shaky breath as her body gave way to his thick length. He filled her to capacity, buried so deep he hit a wall.

And then, time slowed and stood still for a second as they stared at each other, the ultimate connection they both had longed for, for so many years, finally established.

"I'm not your father, Lizzie."

He had to tell her again, the need and impatience suddenly gone.

Neither said a word as their eyes, still locked on to each other, mirrored the love bursting from their hearts. The sentiment of the moment etched itself forever into their souls.

"Tell me you feel this too," he whispered, his voice rough as gravel in his throat.

Liz' hand spread over his heart, fingers splayed wide, touching and soothing, learning the feel of him. He bucked lightly against her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I feel … you," she breathed back, overwhelmed and a fresh wave of tears tickled down her cheeks, horrifying her because she was afraid he would misunderstand, but before she could blink them away, he kissed them away.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

He pushed her hair away from her face with an unsteady hand, then moved against her as his eyes locked with her own. His slow deliberate thrusts eased off the urgency and wildness within them both, their deep intimate bond breathtakingly intense.

He took his time with her, placing soft kisses all over her face and down her throat, before capturing one of her breasts with his mouth, spoiling her with the tenderness they'd missed earlier.

He was patient and gentle, coaxing, never demanding. He moved slowly over her curves, familiarizing himself with every beautiful inch of her.

Her silky creamy heat held him tight, snug, her tissues clinging to him in a sweet caress as he pulled out and drove back in. His pleasure amplified a dozen times over with every sound she made, causing him to savor each moment.

She threw her head back when he increased the rhythm, plunging deeper and harder. Her nails pricked his skin as she unlocked her ankles from around him to plant her feet on the bed on either side of him, lifting her hips to meet him. Her body arched and her muscles squeezed, milking him, until she cried out loud and jerked under him as her orgasm took her.

She jammed her fist in her mouth to muffle her scream of sheer pleasure. He groaned at the sight, the bliss on her face his undoing. His balls tightened and he came hard, erupting inside her in a hot rush.

He thrust until he was too soft to continue. The feel of her silky skin melting under him was something he wasn't quite ready to give up. Reluctantly, he eased his weight off her and settled down beside her.

She immediately turned towards him and snuggled in close, not ready to let go either. His heart thudded in his chest, having Liz cuddled up against him, warm and sated, was better than anything he'd imagined, but also probably more than he deserved under these circumstances.

He would bet questions were slowly filling her head, sure enough, it wasn't long before she raised a hand to his cheek, tracing the contours of his face with her fingertips.

Liz looked intensely vulnerable, the most worrying question already reflecting in her eyes before she had the nerve to ask.

"Who are you?"

Red kissed the tip of her nose, and, cupping her beneath the chin, he lifted her lips to his, caressing her for a moment.

"I'm the man who has protected and kept you safe since your childhood. I'm the man who loves you."

She bit her lips, embarrassed.

"I'm not your father, Lizzie. The rest doesn't matter, for now."

She rarely agreed to his responses, yet this time she simply snuggled back against him, enjoying his naked warmth. It felt so right, as if meant to be. She closed her eyes and for the first time since she'd known him, decided to trust him – completely.

"I love you too, Red."

#######

"You didn't deny it?"

"That I love her? - No, I didn't."

The End :)


End file.
